Giovanni
Giovanni (Japanese: サカキ Sakaki) is the head of Team Rocket, and formerly served as the Gym Leader of Viridian City's Gym, known officially as the Viridian Gym. Giovanni is the leader of Team Rocket. His scientists created Mewtwo so he can trained him but Mewtwo left Giovanni for nothing but Giovanni found Mewtwo at a place called Purity Canyon he recapture him so he can take over the world with his member Domino (009) but Ryan and the gang save Mewtwo and his cloned Pokémon from Giovanni's evil hands but Mewtwo erased Giovanni's memory from destroying Purity Canyon now Giovanni is after Ryan, Pooh, Simba, Ash, Stan, Alvin, Littlefoot, Bobby Brady, SpongeBob and the rest of the gang for revenge. Trivia * He is voiced by Ted Lewis. Voice Actors: # Ted Lewis (Episodes 15-406, 546-present) - English # Craig Blair - (Episodes 468-509) - English # Hirotaka Suzuoki # Kenta Miyake # Alejandro Villeli # Sander de Her # Just Meijer (Frist Movie( As The Ringmaster in Kitana (Dumbo) As Darth Vader In Star Wars (PokemonFan Style) As Jafar In Aliceladdin, Aliceladdin 2: The Return of Giovanniafar, Hiccupladdin, Hiccupladdin 2: The Return of Giovanniafar and Ashladdin (PokemonFan Style) He is a Sorcerer As The Shredder in Teenage Mutant Ninja Mice He is a Shredder As Van Pelt In Jumanji (PokemonFan Style) As Cat Red In All Pokemon Trainers Go to Heaven 2 He is a Demon Cat As Mr. Waternoose In Wild Humans, Inc. He is a Spider-Like Monster As Captain Hook In Leo Pan, Fox Leo Pan and Team Rocket, Giovanni (Hook), Hans (Frozen)ef In Ash Pan and Fox Ash Pan and the Villains He is an Indian As Professor Ratigan in The Great Pokémon Trainer Detective He is a Rat As Prince Hans in Frozen (Pokemon Style) As Clavius In The White Cat Princess 2: Escape from Castle Mountain He is a Sorcerer As Rasputin In Rapunzelstasia He is a Sorcerer As Dr. Facilier in The Princess and the Chipmunk He is a shadow man As Merlock in VikingTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Mug As Shan-Yu In Rika (Mulan)Category:Pokemon CharatersCategory:VillainsCategory:Male CharactersCategory:Evil LeadersCategory:AntagonistsCategory:Dramatic charactersCategory:OwnedCategory:Kirby Characters As Laufey in Pikachu (Thor) He is a Frost Giant As Frollo in The Vicking of Notre Dame He is Evil As the Horned King In Ash and the Black Cauldron and The Black Cauldron (1701Movies Human Style) As The Evil Emperor Zurg in Hiccup of Star Command: The Adventure Begins As In The Spy Boy of Notre Dame As Dr In Dinosaur King (Ooglyeye Style) As In Ash n Brock Rescue Rangers As Professor Gerald In Ash X As Makunga The Lion In Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa (Chris1701 Style) He is A Evil Lion As Another Main Villian In Toriladdin 3 Tori and the King of Thieves He is Murderer and fomer Partner of Cassim As Doom Who Framed Ash Ketchum He is Evil Judge As Dr.Louis In Flight of the Navigator (Chris1701 Human Style) He is a Si As Sir Ruber In Chris1702 Human Style As Malachit In Sailor Kim As Ursula/Vanessa in The Little Mer-Ash As Uncle V Dursley In Ash Ketchum and The Sorcerer's Stone He is ???'s Cruel and Fat Uncle Husband of and father of D Dursley As Evil Darien In Sailor Serena (1701Movies Style) As Loki Laufeyson In 1701Movies Disk Wars: The Avengers The Avengers (2012) (399Movies Style) Portrayals: * In Pokemon (TheBluesRockz Animal Style) he is played by Fat Cat. * In Pokemon (DinosaurKingRockz Animal Style) he is played by Him. * In Pokemon (CartoonNetworkandSony Animal Style) he is played by Rat Capone * In Pokemon (1701Movies Human Style) he is played by Dr. Drakken. * In Pokemon (SuperWhyMovies), and Pokemon (4000Movies Style) he played by Jafar. * In Pokemon (SuperWhyMovies Style) and Pokemon (Chris1701 Style) he played by Ratigan. * In Pokemon Origins (TheBluesRockz Animal Style) he is played by Cat R. Waul (Bad) and Tiger (Good). * In Pokemon (Luke18 and WilliamLaster Styles) he played by Stan Beals * In Pokemon (SuperWhyMovie's Animal Style) he played by Scar * In Pokemon (SuperWhyMovies' Human Style) he played by Hades * In Pokemon (398Movies Human Style) he is played by Percival C. McLeach. * In Pokemon Origins (Ooglyeye Style) he is played by Frollo (Bad) and Phoebus (Good). * In Pokemon (Chris1704 Animal Style) he is played by Jenner * In Pokemon (200Movies Human Style) He is Played By Himself * In Pokemon (Chris1986 Style) He is Played By Klaus Vorstein * In Pokemon (Chris1812 Human Style) He is Played By Professor N * In Pokemon (Chris1703 Style) He is Played By Pete * In Pokemon (Chris2015 Animal Style) He is Played By Steel * In Pokemon (SuperWhyMovie's Human), Pokemon The First Movie (SuperWhyMovie's Human) he is played by The Evil Emperor Zurg * In Pokemon (170Movies Style) he is played by ???. Gallery: Giovanni (TV Series).jpg|Giovanni in the TV Series Giovanni in Pokemon Mewtwo Returns.jpg|Giovanni in Pokemon: Mewtwo Returns Giovanni in Pokemon Chronicles.jpg|Giovanni in Pokemon Chronicles Giovanni in who ash ketrchum.jpg|Giovanni as Judge Doom Giovanni is fat cat in ash n brock resuce 400movies and fat cat in thebluesrockz pokemon.png|Giovanni as Fat Cat Giovanni as fat cat.png|Giovanni as Fat Cat Giovanni-pokemon-origins-0.47.jpg Giovanni as Maxfield Stanton.jpg|Giovanni as Neflite Giovanni.png Giovanni2.jpg|Giovanni the Leader of Kids World's worst enemies Team Rocket Giovanni_BW.png Category:Characters from 1997 Category:Gym Leaders Category:Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Pokemon Category:Pokemon Charaters Category:Handsome Characters Category:Crime Bosses Category:Mafia Leaders Category:Criminals Category:Black Hat Customers